


Naked

by piperholmes



Series: Positively Revivified [5]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Smut, lolz, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperholmes/pseuds/piperholmes
Summary: This is purely sidolette sexy times. Wedding night. There is no more to this story.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Positively Revivified [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653700
Comments: 21
Kudos: 146





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I have not abandoned The Book of You and I. Just hit a small writing issue. For those interested, I promise I’m still working on chapter 3. This is just an attempt to help divert me as I fight with myself over the next chapter. Plus the manips I made just kind of inspired me. 
> 
> This is really just smut. Enjoy.

  


He wasn’t sure what woke him, the pale early light of morning just beginning to seep into the room not yet strong enough to reveal the promise of the day. He could not have slept for long, an hour, maybe two. The cottony feel of his eyes pleaded the cause to roll over and slip easily back into slumber, but the weight against him fought the instinct.

He blinked once, then twice, his eyes having little to focus on in the gray light. Yet, his gaze shifted immediately to the silhouetted form resting in his arms. 

Her arm stretched across his belly, her head nestled under his chin. He could feel her long lashes lightly tickling the skin of his chest, her curly hair a blanket against his shoulder. 

She slept pillowed on him, her breathing soft and deep. He gave a small smile.

She was real. She was here. She was his.

He held her a little closer, his arm shifting so the palm of his hand could caress the smooth skin of her hip before trailing down to cup her round bottom. She fit so perfectly—every bit of her—each piece of her locking into place to make him whole. 

She moved, stretching her arm out some before settling further into him, and when she gave a small sigh, mumbling a few indistinguishable words, he thought his heart would never recover. It was the most adorable sound. Did she talk in her sleep? Has he discovered a new treasure about her?

He knew they now had a lifetime of discovery stretching before them, and if it would bring such revelations as those experienced this night, he knew he had discovered paradise.

His long fingers began to stroke against her spine, to the curve of her backside, again and again, her warmth tingling into him. Had it only been hours since they’d made their vows? Covetting before God and witnesses, their devotion and commitment to each other, solidifying the union of their hearts to the world, allowing them the union of their bodies to each other. 

He had been nervous, feeling the responsibility of ushering her into the world of sensual passion and exploration press heavily, a desire to ensure her pleasure, to express the depth of love he held for her, leaving him nearly overwhelmed with the pressure. But she had smiled at him, teased him kindly, giggled at her own uncertainty, and with shaking hands, took his hands, guiding them to the rounded fullness of her breasts, giving and demanding, challenging. 

That had been enough.

He’d shown her 

Lovemaking had been...awkward. And foreign, even for Sidney. His previous partners had been experienced and versed in the exercise. It was entirely new territory to lead a virgin to the wonders of canal delight. Charlotte had not quite known how to move or where all the limbs went. But what she lacked in experience she more than made up for in enthusiasm. 

_“I’m eager to see everything”_ she’d confessed, sending Sidney’s blood rushing down through his body.

Yes, it had been awkward. But wonderful. Wondrous even, at times. Sidney had enjoyed the act before, the physical release brought by stimulation, but never had he made love. Never had he embraced a woman who captured his heart, soul, and body. He’d not known the difference between pleasure and paradise until he’d looked into her eyes, carefully, slowly, achingly, sliding into her. Charlotte had seemed quite intrigued by her level of expected participation. What she’d grown up seeing on the farm was very much one-sided, with the males mounting the females and then bearing the brunt of the effort. That turned out to very much not be the case, at least not for her, with him.

“ _May I touch you?”_ The whispered question nearly ended him. 

_“Please. Yes, please.”_

Her hands moved, caressed, stroked, explored, then finally encircled.

His gasp had been expected but hers had surprised him. At his questioning look, she gave a giggle, her movement slowing some as she considered her words.

_“I’ve only just realized something I saw once while visiting Lady Denham just after I came to Sanditon.”_

He’d frowned. _“Charlotte, not for nothing, but why the devil are you thinking of Lady Denham while...you’ve taken me in hand?”_

He wished she had not blushed so because her entire being went deliciously pink, spreading across her breasts and belly, and he found himself struggling to keep the line of conversation. 

_“Not her,”_ Charlotte had giggled. “ _Sir Edward and Cla...well, never mind.”_

_“Edward? What the devil has he to do with…”_

But she’d tightened her grip on him, renewing her efforts with enthusiasm, her large eyes mischievous and teasing, and he’d no longer cared.

When his hands began their own expedition, traveling about her body, he felt her stiffen, unused to the strangeness of having her body so exposed, places being touched that she herself had very little knowledge of. But he saw the resolve in her eyes, her calm, can-do manner taking charge. He traced the curve of her mouth with his thumb. 

_"So very beautiful..."_

His lips lingered over hers, their breathing slowed until her inhale was his and his exhale was hers. She loved him. She trusted him. He felt her relax with each coaxing caress. 

_“Sidney…”_ she breathed, panting, pleading for what she was uncertain. His fingers strokes and pressed, beckoning her complete surrender as he lavished her breasts with wet, strong suckling. Her own fingers dug into the flesh of his arms, clinging to him. 

” _Sidney!”_ she cried suddenly, almost panicked _. “Something….I feel something…”_

 _“Let it happen,”_ he assured, pulling back to look at her, guiding her to her release, his fingers foreshadowing what was to come, moving within her, building and building. He was unable to take his eyes off her face, memorizing each line as she gave in to the pressure erupting within her. 

He’d never felt more gratified...or been so hard in his life. 

He kissed her gently, just his lips against her skin, fleeting touches to her brow, her cheeks, her eyes, then lips. Her chest rose and fell dramatically as she fought to recover herself as he slowly withdrew from her now damp center. 

He waited, but still she said nothing. Sidney had felt a frisson of anxiety. _“You’ve gone unexpectedly quiet on me. Are you alright?”_

She blinked up at him, then grinned. _“Terrific...Is there more?”_

He’d laughed, utterly delighted to know he’d been gifted with such a helpmate. 

_“Much more,”_ he growled, rolling her more fully beneath him. Her legs fell open easily for him, much of her hesitation gone, and she gave a squeal when he grabbed her backside and pulled her more tightly against him. 

He paused long enough to say _“Tell me if something doesn't feel right or hurts. I will go as quickly or as slowly as you need."_

As aroused as he found himself, he could not believe how his hands shook as he guided himself to her entrance. A moment of uncertainty assailed him, not of his commitment to her, but of a sudden fear that he would hurt her, that somehow the magic of the evening would flee in the face of his own pleasure. It felt too good to be true.

He felt her hand against his cheek, a gentle pressure, a petition, his eyes lifted to meet hers. 

“ _Your best self,_ ” she whispered. “ _Your truest self.”_

He kissed her then, his lips meeting hers, his tongue sliding along her seam until she granted him permission. They kissed deeply, licking and biting, breathing and tasting, until he knew it was real. 

She held his gaze as he began to push into her, her body tightening in a natural response to such an unknown invasion. 

_“Relax,”_ he pleaded. _“As much as you can.”_

He had expected resistance but struggled to know the necessary pressure to press on. 

“ _Charlotte…”_

_“It’s alright.”_

He tried again, pausing as he saw the discomfort on her face. 

_“Wrap your legs around me.”_

She followed his instruction, and he felt himself sink further into her. His body nearly shook with tension as he resisted the urge to thrust into her. 

He hadn't realized he’d closed his eyes until she said his name. He looked down at her.

“ _Are you...in?”_ she asked, her cheeks pink.

He tilted his head, clearing his throat. “ _Uh...not quite.”_

She gave a huff of impatience. “ _I’ll not break Sidney Parker, and I’m quite anxious to have it over.”_

He gave her a bemused look.

Her blush deepened. “ _I mean I want to finally and totally be your wife sooner rather than later.”_

He thrust fully into her. 

She gave a small gasp, his grip tightening for a moment, her breath held. He froze as she let it out slowly. 

“ _Charlotte?”_

She took a few more deep breaths, shifting some beneath him, forcing him to grip the sheets to keep from responding. 

“ _Well then.”_

_“Well then.”_

They laughed, a small easy laugh that came from a moment that was every bit them. 

“ _Alright?”_

She nodded. “ _Seems a lot of fuss for something that hurt no more than perhaps a skinned knee or a strong hen peck.”_

He chuckled again. 

“ _Now what?”_ she asked, eager and ready. 

He began to move, taking her by surprise when he soon asked her to move with him. She struggled at first to find a rhythm, then struggled to match his. It lacked grace, but he was patient and attentive. And when they finally began moving together, neither Sidney nor Charlotte had been able to remain quiet in the face of such overwhelming pleasure. 

_“It feels so much better than I could have imagined,”_ she confessed, breathless. 

_“I knew it would be like this,”_ he answered, almost frantic. “ _I knew it would be like this with you.”_

Her moans drove him wild and soon he was unable to contain himself. He rocked against her with such force the bed creaked with the effort. Charlotte had seemed unsure of the noise until Sidney began chanting her name in tandem as if he was praying to her, pleading his own salvation, her body his temple of worship, thrusting and writhing until he arched against her, the muscles in his body going hard beneath her touch, again and again until he’d poured every bit of his release into her. 

It had been a much messier affair than she’d been expecting and she couldn’t believe how exhausted she’d felt. Sidney had cleaned them both up and pulled her against him. 

They hadn’t spoken much, gentle “I love you’s” passing in the now quiet stillness, but once she’d assured him of her own comfort and joy at the act, he’d been unable to find the words to match what had just passed between them so he’d just held her until they’d fallen asleep.

Now that he’d experienced freedom—freedom to hold her, caress her, taste her, possess her and be possessed by her—he found he craved such liberty again.

He slid from beneath, setting her softly against the pillow. He watched as she huffed then settled. The blanket had fallen low to her hips, giving him a perfect view of her smooth back. He couldn’t resist, his body called for her. He moved her hair to one side and began kissing his way down her neck and back. He took his time, his lips lingering and teeth nipping. He knew when she awoke, felt the subtle shift in her breathing, then a giggle escaped as his lips found their way to the beginning swell of her backside as he pulled the blanket lower and lower. 

She moaned when he returned to her neck, taking the lobe of her ear into his mouth and sucking gently. He saw tiny bumps erupt along her arm in the dim early light and a thrill went through him. She shifted suddenly, rolling onto her back, fingers moving to his hair, her nails scraping lightly against his skull as she pulled him down for a kiss. 

He’d woken hard and ready for her, wanting nothing more than to sink into her and feel her wrap around him body and soul. Now, as she moved beneath him, pressing herself hard against his body, her hands gripping and kneading with new found confidence, he was frantic with need of her. She pulled him down, one leg over his hip and ground herself against him, dragging a groan from deep within him.

“Again,” she said simply, her now swollen lips skimming the shell of his ear. 

Sidney wanted to hesitate, to ensure she was comfortable, gage if she were too sore, but reason had yet to find purchase in his desire addled brain and he used his thighs to spread her open and thrust home.

She cried out, and Sidney paused, buried within her.

“Just a little tender,” she assured him. “Go slow.”

It was an unnecessary instruction. Sidney found once he’d settled in her warmth some of the frenzied, mad craving slackened and he felt no need to hurry. He kissed her, his weight pressing her into the soft bed, but she made no complaint. He kissed her slowly, lazily, as if this was years worth of sleepy mornings together and not their first. He could still smell the perfume on her hair and could taste the saltiness of her skin. He made no move, simply lay with her, in her, around her, as they kissed and supped on each other. Soon the kisses grew more passionate, more possessive and he felt Charlotte begin to squirm. He wanted to follow her lead, feel her need. 

“Let your legs fall open some and roll your hips,” he said, still refusing to move. She gave a small frown as she tried to follow his instruction. She didn’t quite understand, and he brought his large hand to encircle her hip, teaching her how to move. Once she’d found the rhythm she was able to push off the bed with her heels, deciding for herself the in and out motion of him. 

Sidney gripped the headboard, his jaw clenched, his breathing harsh as she took what she needed. 

“Sidney, I can’t,” she whispered. “I can’t without you. It feels...it feels amazing but I can’t...reach it.”

He began moving his hips with hers, following her to the tree, ready and willing to bite into the fruit that revealed the knowledge of eternity, doubting even Eden could prove more satisfying.

He worked his hand down her body, down to where they were joined as one, and created a melody within her as if he were the most skilled of musicians. 

She began to falter beneath his touch, losing focus as he drove her higher and higher. 

“Yes,” she breathed, knowing now what lay just beyond and recognizing the path that led to it. She abandoned restraint, pressing her knees into his thighs, cradling him against her as she chased her release.

He felt her body tighten, pulsing around him, clenching and unclenching in an intimate grip, her eyes closed, mouth open—though she made no sound. He longed to slow down time, to spend hours, days, even years, watching her in the moment. This was for him alone. 

When a tiny whimper of satisfaction escaped her, he lost all control. The tingling that had begun in his spine spread until his whole body felt hot and wild, matching the heat within her. His body spasmed and jerked with the force of his release as he filled her, a muffled shout erupting as he buried his face against her neck.

When he had spent himself, he could only collapse against her, both panting from the intensity of their love making. 

“That was better, was it not?” She finally asked after he pulled himself from atop her, nestling against her side, the room filling with oranges and pinks of the dawning day. 

“Indeed,” he chuckled. 

She began to lightly draw circles on his back with her nails, and Sidney understood a cat’s need to purr. “And it will only improve as we continue to practice.”

He felt her chest rumble with laughter. “We will have to practice often then.”

“As often as we can,” Sidney agreed. 

They lay in the quiet again, reveling in the respite that came after hard work, when Charlotte gave an odd scoff. 

Sidney raised his head to look at her in question. 

“I’ve only just realized why I have 11 siblings,” she answered him, seemingly uneasy at her revelation. 

“My word, Mrs. Parker, what a scandalous thought,” he teased. “What have I turned you into.”

Charlotte bit her lip, after only a few hours comfortable in her own nakedness, her dark eyes growing playful as she spread her arms wide. 

“Why, my truest self of course!”

  
  



End file.
